


The Temple of Fitness

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Gay Panic, Gym, M/M, Prideshipping, Sports, Workout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: Kaiba has to deal with his little brother, who behaves like a bratty wanna-be-grown-up. But Mokuba's behaviour helps him meeting the most handsome man he has ever seen... and that at a fitness studio - a place Kaiba used to hate so much.This prompt is part of the famous SUNDAY ARTTopic: The gym





	1. Too proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAJ_B1tches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/gifts).



Kaiba groaned.

He started to drum his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel, feeling his impatience rise.

_Where was he?_

For 10 minutes now, Kaiba has been waiting for Mokuba, but the teenager was nowhere to be seen.

 

Annoyed, he got out of the car, slammed the door shut and crossed the car park. It was late in the evening and Kaiba hoped, that no reporters would chase after him at such a time.

 

Turning around the corner, he arrived at the main door of the fitness studio. ‘Temple of Fitness’ stood in bright, shining letters above the entrance and Kaiba peeked through the glass, searching for his younger brother. However he couldn’t see anything because of the curtains hanging in the way.

He hated such places.

The CEO had never understood why Mokuba would like to come here, exercising and getting all sweaty with total strangers, but he was old enough to make his own decisions, so he couldn’t argue with him.

Normally, the younger Kaiba would phone Isono to pick him up, but the brothers had planned to have dinner after Mokuba’s training.

Did he let him wait so long, too? Maybe he would have to raise Isono's pay…

Sighing, Kaiba pushed the door open and entered the gym.

He frowned, looking down the big hall that was basked in warm, bright light. Oversized windows were decorated with curtains that had a golden sheen to it that provided a soft glow. The walls were painted in a warm terracotta tone and there were big plants everywhere. It smelled like Kaiba had imagined a gym’s smell and he could smell another, pleasant scent, too. He just wasn't sure what it was. The floor was built by sandstone tiles and the CEO had to admit that this gym wasn’t what he had expected.

It looked… nice.

A few steps from inside the door was the information counter, which was currently empty. A nice pleasant music came from the speakers above it. It sounded… Egyptian?

Crossing his arms, Kaiba leaned against the counter. He really didn’t want to explore the hall further. He hated people who went to the gym and he didn’t want to be seen here. The brunet was sure Mokuba would pop up in a minute.

“Hey.”

Kaiba jumped and turned around.

A young man, who was shorter than he was, stood behind the counter, his skin shining bronze in the warm light. Meanwhile crimson eyes were sparkling up at him and his hair was a beautiful mess. He wore a black tank top that wonderfully accentuated his muscular body wonderfully and a pair of black jogging pants. A small chuckle was placed on his delicate lips and he leaned on the bar, gazing at Kaiba with great interest.

The CEO inhaled sharply as he remembered to breathe again.

“How can I help you, handsome? Want to work out a bit?” the man spoke in a dark, exotic voice that caused Kaiba to shiver.

His pants grew tight.

Fuck.

He could feel himself blushing as his face grew hot and cursed internally.

“N-No.” the CEO finally stuttered and clenched his fists, deeply annoyed at himself.

Why was he behaving like a 15-year-old? He was Seto fucking Kaiba!

Kaiba cleared his throat.

“No. I’m just picking someone up.” he spat out, relieved, that he had found his voice again.

The handsome man in front of him leaned further onto the counter, placed his elbows on the stone surface and cupped his own face with his hands.

Sighing, he tilted his head.

“What a pity.”

Kaiba could see the crimson eyes sparkle with amusement.

This smaller man was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Sweating, the CEO loosened his tie, desperately, searching his brain to find something that he could respond with. He felt the man’s gaze on him. It was almost like he was undressing him.

Fuck.

In the next moment, Mokuba appeared.

“Hey Seto! Sorry I forgot the time.” the teen chatted, placing his gym bag on his shoulder, grinning at the man at the counter.

“Oh, you’ve already met Yami.”

“He did, indeed.” Yami said, still locking eyes with the CEO, smiling.

Kaiba swallowed dryly.

“Let’s go.”

And with that, he turned towards the door, taking swift strides and exiting the gym while trying to control his racing heart. He could still feel Yami’s gaze on his back.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gasping for air, Kaiba woke up. He sat up so fast that his head started spinning. Trembling, he tried to calm his breathe. The brunet was sweating immensely.

But this time, it wasn’t as bad as usual.

This time, it wasn’t a ‘real’ nightmare. All Kaiba knew was, that he was chased in his dreams by dark, crimson eyes.

Yami’s eyes.

Swallowing dryly, he lay down again. Why couldn’t he forget this man?

Because he was incredibly handsome.

His hair.

His eyes.

His voice.

Kaiba shivered.

Closing his eyes, he saw the frame of Yami’s figure right in front of him, looking at him the same way as he did in the gym.

His dick started twitching.

What the fuck?

Opening his eyes again, he stared at the rather impressive bulge under the fabric of his boxers.

He couldn’t remember a single time any person had done something like that to him. Of course, he had watched some porn and met some women and had masturbated from time to time, but sexuality never was an interesting topic for the CEO. Especially because of his past.

But now?

Kaiba swallowed.

Never in his life did the thought cross his mind that he may be...gay.

Kaiba leapt out of bed to get a cold shower.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next few days passed by and Kaiba tried his best to get the stranger out of his head. He spent more time at work than he had to and he took every chance he got to distract him from any thoughts about Yami.

 

One late evening, he stood in his office, looking through the window into the night. The stars were shining bright at him and he let his gaze wander over the city, sighing.

He could see the fitness studio from here. It was just 5 minutes away.

And it was open 24 hours.

The brunet swallowed. Only the thought of going there and seeing Yami again made him feel hot and cold all over.

No.

No, he was an adult. He was a CEO. He couldn’t behave like a fucking teenager.

 _Get a grip_ Kaiba thought, clenching his fists.

Why couldn’t he control his feelings?

Sighing, Kaiba grabbed his bag and left his office.

On the way to his car, he took out his phone to check if Mokuba had texted him, but he couldn’t find any notifications. His younger brother had a date tonight. If Mokuba didn’t answer him, it only meant that he had a good time.

 _This was his second date in 4 days_ the CEO thought, frowning.

How was this even possible?

He got in the car and started the engine. Mokuba had grown up to be a little Romeo and here he was, his older brother, sitting alone in his way too expensive car in the middle of the night and thinking about the fact that nobody would be at home waiting for him.

Kaiba swallowed.

He suddenly felt lonely.

Trying his best to contain himself, he reversed the car out of the garage and onto the road.

Deep in his thoughts, Kaiba mindlessly drove through the night, not exactly minding his way.

When he came to a stop at a red light, he deeply regretted his inattention.

‘Temple of Fitness’ - the name was shining in bright gold at him through the window of his car. Kaiba cursed.

How?

He took removed his gaze from the gym and stared stubbornly at the red light, trying to resist the urge to search for Yami through the windows. When he caught movement in the corner of his eye, he looked at the studio again, just to see the slender figure of Yami leaning against the counter. The whole room was brightly lit, so Kaiba could see everything in detail through the big glass panes. The gym seemed to be almost empty. Yami was looking at his phone, smiling in amusement.

He was probably texting his girlfriend.

A deep wave of anger engulfed Kaiba. Why did he even care? He didn’t know this man. He didn’t know anything about him.

When Yami looked up, their eyes met for a second, before Kaiba stepped on the gas pedal, noticing that the light was already green.

He should have taken the car with the darkened windows.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days later, Kaiba had started to take a detour on his way home. The new route conveniently took him past the gym, and Kaiba couldn't help but to peek in through the windows before heading home. Sometimes he might even have turned around if he didn’t spot anyone the first time he drove past it. Of course, he couldn’t lie to himself. He wanted to see Yami. Craved it even.

And he was deeply ashamed by this fact.

 

It was one evening towards the end of the week, when Kaiba felt himself at the edge of his emotions. He was sitting with Mokuba at the dinner table, staring at his younger brother, who had his face buried in his phone, having already been texting for hours.

Kaiba sighed.

“This is the first time this week we have time to have dinner together.” he stated angrily.

Mokuba looked up for a second, before he continued typing.

“I know, it’s a hard week. But I’m glad you made some food, Seto!”

He sounded as happy and innocent as always.

Where was his sweet little brother who was only interested in the life of Seto Kaiba?

He felt so old.

“How was your day?” Kaiba asked, trying to have a proper conversation at this table.

Mokuba blinked and lowered his phone.

“It was great, thanks! I met Emily at the park after working out and we had a nice picnic and…”

“You were at the gym?”

Mokuba frowned at him after the interruption.

“Yeah… Like every day…”

“You’re working out every day?” Kaiba asked in disbelief. How? How could he have so much time?

“You think these muscles came from nothing?”

The younger Kaiba smirked at him, showing off his biceps.

The older one rolled his eyes.

“You know, Seto… A little bit of working out could help you, too.”

Kaiba blinked at his little brother rapidly.

“Excuse me?”

Mokuba raised his hands in defence.

“Just saying. We could do some sports together. It would help you distract you from work.”

Kaiba stared at him.

Had he called him fat?

Tilting his head, Kaiba tensed his jaw.

A few months ago, he had worked out at home regularly. But the stress at work had gotten too much and now there wasn’t any time for it.

Or motivation.

He definitely had gained some weight, although he tried to repress this thought.

Fuck.

“I should continue my routine, yes.”

Mokuba smiled at him brightly.

“But Seto! If you do some sport, why don’t you come with me to the gym? We could work out together and it would be fun! Also we could have a snack together afterwards!”

Kaiba laughed.

“You know, snacking after working out isn’t exactly the best thing.”

The teen grinned.

“I don’t care. I love chips.”

Shaking his head, Kaiba was still laughing, feeling the stress of the last few days slowly disappear.

Maybe he should spend more time with his brother? Maybe their relationship would become a little better.

He smiled at Mokuba, fondly.

 

The next day after work, Kaiba stood in front of his mirror. Looking at his reflection carefully, he came to the conclusion, that he really wasn’t satisfied with his body.

Not that Kaiba ever truly was satisfied, but the stress of the few last months showed.

Not only did the lack of training show to his own critical eyes, he also looked tired and ill.

Fuck.

Yami couldn’t see him like that.

Trying his best to fake his most convincing smile, he watched his face turn into a weird grimace.

This was hopeless.

Kaiba turned to his wardrobe and searched for his sport clothes, when concern hit him. What should he wear at a gym? What did other people wear at a gym?

Should he choose something loose fitted to hide his body that was out of form? Or a tight shirt to accentuate his remaining muscles?

What would Yami prefer?

He felt himself sweating again.

Cursing internally, he filled his bag with some clothes without choosing anything in particular and went downstairs.

Mokuba was already waiting for him at the front door, his phone in his hands like always. He smiled when he saw his brother. Kaiba noticed that he was wearing simple shorts and a tank top. And he was so in form.

Kaiba swallowed his envy.

“Let’s go, Seto!”

And with that, they went to the studio.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kaiba felt himself grow hotter with every single step that brought him closer to the gym. The now already familiar name was almost blinding him when they went through the front door. His heart was racing in his chest, which caused him to become angry at himself.

Why was he like that?

He let his gaze wander to search for Yami curiously, but the handsome man was nowhere to be seen. At the place behind the counter stood a blonde woman, maybe the same age as Kaiba.

Before he could do something, he saw Mokuba, who leaned at the counter casually, smirking at her.

“Hey what’s up! You’re new here, hm? My name is Mokuba and this is my brother, Seto. Maybe you already know us… from the media, you know.”

Kaiba felt the urge to vomit.

The woman smiled at him politely, but he could see a small sparkle in her eyes.

“Yes, I know you, child. Mr. Kaiba.” she nodded in Kaiba’s direction. “My name is Mai. You want to become a member of the ‘Temple of Fitness’, too?”

Mokuba’s smile looked oddly frozen. Kaiba loved it.

“Indeed.” he answered, watching her place some papers on the counter.

“We’re glad to hear that. Just fill in these forms. After that, we’ll take a quick picture of you for your ID. And then, after we’ve finished the paperwork, we’ll see which personal trainer is available for you today.”

“Yami?”

Mai blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

“Is Yami available?” Kaiba sounded more impatient than he intended.

The woman smiled at him and he suddenly felt like she was making fun of him.

“Well, the head of our establishment normally doesn’t have time for regular training. Usually, he’s just responsible for the desk work.”

Kaiba felt himself blush.

Fuck.

Tensing his jaw, he muttered something inaudible and began to fill out the papers, feeling Mai’s gaze on his face.

She clearly was amused.

He was angry.

When he had finished, Mai took her camera and gave him instructions to stand in front of a white wall.

The second she took the picture, Kaiba saw Yami.

The head of the gym came out of a room at the far end of the hallway. Maybe his office? He wasn’t wearing any sportswear today, but black leather pants, a tank top and a thick choker around his neck.

He looked like he was ready to go to a bdsm party.

He looked fucking hot.

Kaiba blinked when the flash of the camera hit him and cursed.

“I wasn’t ready yet!”

Mai’s laughter made him feel even more ashamed.

“It’s fine, trust me. You don’t look as stern as usual. Also, it’s only an ID, Mr. Kaiba.”

She winked at him.

“Yeah Seto, don’t sweat it. I like it!”

Mokuba grinned at him devilishly.

That was bad.

When Kaiba looked up again, he almost jumped.

Yami stood right in front of him, chuckling.

The little noise made Kaiba’s pants tight.

Fuck.

Trying his best to look casual, Kaiba crossed his arms and straightened.

“Hey.”

Yami tilted his head, staring him down. His eyes sparkled in the same way as last time, making the CEO feel weak.

“Finally.”

It was only a whisper, barely audible, and Kaiba was sure that he was the only one that had heard it.

Frowning, he looked at him.

“I’m glad to be able to welcome you, handsome.”

Yami’s voice sent shivers down Kaiba’s spine.

How should he react to that?

What should he say as an answer?

Should he ignore it?

Should he ask him for his number?

Should he beg him to touch him?

Kaiba’s head spun violently.

He just nodded, looking away.

How could he show him that he liked him?

How could he wake his interest?

How could he hide his boner?

He inhaled shakily, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

In the next moment, Mai spoke.

“Hey Yami, Mr. Kaiba asked for you as his personal trainer.” she stated while watching the CEO intensely, an amused smirk around her lips.

“You know what, I made up my mind.” Kaiba spat out, grabbing his bag and turning around.

“No!”

It was a simultaneous call from all three: Mokuba, Mai and Yami.

The three looked at each other. Mokuba was the first who spoke again.

“Seto, just fill in the papers. Yami could lead you around and show you everything, and after that, we can lift some weights together. You’ll find me at the weight benches. I am so happy you’re here.”

He punctuated his last statement and smiled at him - with the same special smile Kaiba knew too well. He couldn’t do anything against it.

After that, the teen was gone.

Mai cleared her throat.

“You know, I’m sorry, Mr. Kaiba. Where are my manners? Maybe you should finish the remaining papers with our boss.”

Before Kaiba could answer anything, she was also gone.

Yami laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Kaiba has ever heard.

“So, just the two of us, hm?”

Kaiba nodded again, feeling dumb.

He regretted this so much.

Yami was arranging the papers at the counter. “So, why did you wait two whole weeks?”

Kaiba blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

Yami smiled at him.

“You heard me. You know what? Doesn’t matter. Just remember one thing…”

He took a step closer, letting his gaze wander over Kaiba’s body.

“I don’t like waiting. Follow me.”

And with that, he headed for his office, Kaiba’s forms under his arm.

The CEO swallowed dryly.

What… was that?

It was almost like… Yami was flirting with him.

But that couldn’t be.

No.

He… He just was polite. Because Kaiba was… Kaiba.

Yes.

Just polite.

Why should he flirt with him?

He clearly wasn’t interested in him.

He just wanted his money.

Kaiba was torn out of his thoughts.

“Handsome! What did I just say?”

Yami was standing in the middle of the big room, right next to the treadmills, a hand laying suggestively on his hips.

Stumbling, Kaiba followed him.

Yami showed him the locker rooms, the showers, the water dispensers and the different parts of the gym. It was way bigger than it had looked from the outside. Kaiba hadn't even noticed that it had a second floor! There was a whole floor just for lifting different kind of weights, an area for different courses like step aerobic, and then many machines for cardio workout.

The more Kaiba saw, the more nervous he became.

He couldn’t even imagine how half of these items worked.

And there were so many men. And all of them were trained and muscular. Some of them watched the two passing by and Kaiba heard them talk about him.

That wasn’t a good idea.

He was sure he would see some paparazzi when he would leave.

“Don’t worry about your privacy. We are a top class establishment. Many important people are coming to train here and privacy is unbelievably important to us. Nobody will bother you here. Just park your car in our private car park next time you come here.” Yami was explaining, like he could read his thoughts.

Kaiba was impressed. Before he could answer something, Yami spoke again, turning to him.

“By the way, which car have you chosen this time? Don’t tell me it’s the white one with the darkened windows again. I can’t see your beautiful face through the glass.”

Kaiba blushed a crimson red and felt the urge to whimper.

They stood right next to Yami’s office and there were only a few people around.

Why was he saying something like that?

 _Because he was polite. That was his strategy._ Kaiba tried to remember.

A small wave of disappointment rushed through him and he lowered his head.

Why did this bother him so much?

Why did he care?

Normally he would have turned away after the first sentence from Yami.

Normally, no one was ever allowed to talk to him like that.

But… Yami was… different.

“So, are you ready for some action?”

Kaiba looked up, blinking in confusion.

Yami laughed.

“Look at your face! Workout. I mean workout. Are you ready?”

Kaiba felt so dumb, he wanted to punch himself in the face.

Hard.

“Yes.”

The trainer smiled at him.

“Fine. Then meet me at the exercise bicycles after you have changed your clothes.”

He winked at Kaiba once more, before closing the door in front of his face.

Kaiba exhaled slowly.

 

Yami was already waiting for him at the bicycles, wearing his black sport outfit again. Kaiba always wondered why all personal trainers also wore sports clothes, although they're never really working out.

But he wouldn’t complain. Yami looked good in everything.

He suddenly felt weird and chubby next to this perfect body.

Yami was looking at him from head to toe, studying his appearance. Kaiba couldn’t remember the exact number of erections he had today, but this situation was definitely the cause of a new one.

Why did he do that to him?

He felt dirty.

 

Yami began to explain the different equipment to him, starting at the bicycles, continuing with the treadmills, steppers and other different stuff. He let Kaiba try out different things. The CEO was already sweating, but not because of the workout.

He could barely follow Yami’s instructions. His voice was so deep and warm… And every time he would try something new, Kaiba felt like the dumbest person alive.

Often, he just didn’t understand how to use the tools correctly, but Yami was very patient and polite and didn’t miss a few chances to say something flirty.

The more he did that, the more worried Kaiba became.

Did he treat all his customers like that?

When they arrived at the weight lifting area, Kaiba felt exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally.

He just shouldn’t have asked for Yami. He couldn’t handle this beautiful man say things like “Come on, handsome! Just keep up! Two more minutes for me.”

Maybe he should go home...

A small, cool hand touched him slightly at his shoulder and Kaiba jumped.

Yami was giving him a strange look, before he lowered his hand.

“I am sorry.” he stated, looking deeply concerned.

Kaiba hated himself.

The last couple of hours, he had just wanted Yami to touch him, but his body wasn’t ready for this.

Not after his past.

Kaiba just nodded again, watching Yami lowering his gaze for the first time since they met.

Before he could identify the look on his face, Yami spoke again.

“So, want to do something for these muscular arms of yours?”

His smile was back, but his eyes didn’t look as confident as before.

When Kaiba nodded again, Yami began to introduce him to different types of weight equipment. The CEO tried to concentrate on his words, but caught himself just staring at the beautiful face in front of him. Yami really was handsome. His face was sharp and unbelievably symmetrical, his lips were delicate, his eyes…

He swallowed.

When he was asked to try out the first machine, he blinked rapidly.

Searching for his younger brother, Kaiba sighed. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

The tall man sat down at the small bench and lifted his arms to grab the pole which was hanging from the ceiling, slowly pulling it down to his chest multiple times.

He watched Yami from the corner of his eye and saw him studying his arms.

With a pounding heart, Kaiba tried to tense his muscles even more and was satisfied when his biceps grew even bigger.

But that wasn’t enough.

“How can I change the weight?”

Yami smiled. He pulled a small bar out of the weight system and put it at the next level, when Kaiba interrupted him.

“No. Just go five levels higher.”

Yami blinked slowly, before smiling at him brightly.

“Aw, baby. I don’t know if you can handle this.”

Kaiba felt challenged. Crossing his arms, he stared down at him.

“I know it. Just do it.”

He could see Yami’s eyelid twitch for a second, before he did as he was told.

“Of course, _Mr. Kaiba_ ”, he murmured and Kaiba snorted.

He inhaled deeply, before grabbing the pole again.

With a tight yank, he pulled it to his chest and was almost lifted from his seat, when he let the pole up again.

Yami watched him intensely.

He pulled at the pole again and again, satisfied with the look of his muscles as he moved. He could see something in Yami’s eyes that looked like interest. That only encouraged him to go further.

“Okay, what’s the highest level?” he asked, breathing heavily.

Yami’s laugh was music in his ears.

“Forget about it, handsome. I see you’re a _really_ strong man. But you should step down your game on the next stations, if you want to survive without painkillers tomorrow.”

Kaiba groaned.

“I haven’t even started yet.” he spat out.

When Yami grinned at him, he smirked.

This was fun.

Maybe if he would train hard enough, he could wake Yami’s interest.

Maybe.

They headed to other stations and Kaiba stuck to his plan. He always took one of the highest weights and enjoyed Yami’s expression. He interpreted it as being impressed, maybe a bit sceptical, but nothing different.

And the more they chatted, the more relaxed Kaiba became. He felt... kinda good. The other people in the gym watched them, but he got to a point, that he just didn’t care.

He only had eyes for his personal trainer.

After two hours, Yami leaned against the wall, watching Kaiba lifting a tire above his head.

“I’m afraid, handsome, that our session is over.”

Kaiba blinked at him, almost losing his balance.

“What do you mean… over?”

Yami smirked.

“I _mean_ … that I want to go home. It’s late.”

Kaiba frowned.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted to be with his girlfriend.

The now already well-known wave of anger rushed through him as he put the tire back with a sharp exhale.

“I hope she’s pretty.” he muttered, almost inaudible.

Yami tilted his head.

“Excuse me?”

Kaiba bit his lip. Fuck. The adrenaline clearly had clouded his head.

“Nothing.”

He blushed, looking to the ground, while trying to look as casual as possible.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yami grin.

“Ah, I know. Well…” Yami got a few steps closer “ _He_ is pretty.”

Kaiba looked up and couldn’t hide the shock in his face.

He?

Yami was… gay?

The trainer started to laugh hysterically.

“Look at your face, handsome!”

Frustration and anger mixed together was a dangerous combination and Kaiba clenched his fists.

“Why are you laughing?”

Yami stopped, wiping a tear out of his eye.

“Don’t be so rude, big boy. You should have seen your face.”

He sighed and smiled at him brightly.

“What I meant, was, that the guy I live with is very pretty. And he is also my brother.”

Silence.

Kaiba blinked and straightened.

So… what did this mean?

He wasn’t gay?

And… single?

How could he find out?

This was so frustrating!

In the next moment, Yami was standing in front of him, just a few inches away.

He looked more serious than usual.

“May I touch you?”

The CEO frowned, but nodded before he could think this through.

He couldn’t control it. For the last few hours he wanted to be touched by Yami.

The smaller man reached out for him and began to massage his neck. Because of Kaiba’s height, he had to stand on his tiptoes. The gesture was something… oddly intimate.

Kaiba swallowed.

He couldn’t remember a single time he was touched like this and his body reacted straight away.

Yami’s fingers sent heavy shivers down his spine and he couldn’t suppress a little groan.

He blushed immediately and tensed, but felt Yami’s body pressing against his in the next second.

“Shhh… it’s okay. I told you that you would regret ignoring your limits.”

Kaiba blinked, feeling dizzy.

Yami’s exotic scent engulfed him completely and he wasn’t able to form one single thought anymore.

What was he doing here?

What was happening?

The CEO tried to pull himself together, but Yami’s grip became tighter and he shivered again.

Why was this stranger allowed to touch him?

Or to talk to him like that?

He was Seto Kaiba!

Why… why was he so mesmerized by this man?

Kaiba looked into the crimson eyes in front of him and suddenly felt lost.

What did he see in them? Why did he feel so… safe?

This was ridiculous!

He didn’t know him.

Why did he behave like a stupid teenager?

Yami’s expression became softer. He let his hand caress Kaiba’s neck and the CEO bit his lip, using all his strength to suppress a whimper, feeling his pants grow tight again.

Kaiba wanted to push him away, wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. His body wouldn’t react. He just stood there with Yami, alone in the separate area, late at night, and let him touch him.

“Kaiba.”

Yami’s voice was barely a whisper.

Kaiba blinked as he was torn back into reality.

“I know this is all new to you. Take your time to recover from all this.”

Yami placed one hand on Kaiba’s cheek, and the CEO felt himself leaning into the touch. He just wanted to cry. Why couldn’t he control his body?

“We can continue with our training whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Yami smiled gently.

Kaiba tried his best to save this picture in his mind forever.

The smaller man leaned even closer, trying to whisper something in Kaiba’s ear.

“I would give you my number, but I’m sure you won’t be able to even move your thumb tomorrow. What a pity.” He softly pulled on Kaiba’s neck, and the CEO let him lead him a few inches downwards.

Yami placed a soft kiss on Kaiba’s cheek, before he smiled one last time at him again and turned around.

Kaiba blinked and Yami was gone.

On the far end on the separate weightlifting area stood his brother, his mouth wide open, staring at him.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued???
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. <3
> 
> PS: All thanks to the lovely ItsAJ_B1tches for editing. I love you so much! <3


	2. Needy boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard Kaiba tries, he can't stop thinking about the handsome personal trainer. But Mokuba makes sure that his older brother has to face his feelings. Eventually, Kaiba gets back to the gym, just to behave like a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all wanted it, now you'll get it - Chapter 2! :3  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> This chapter is part of the famous Art Day, Prompt: Blushing

Kaiba blinked. 

Very slowly, the outlines of his bedroom became clearer. 

At first, he just felt very tired. But in the next moment, a burning pain shot through his body, from his toes up along his legs, across his stomach to his chest and finally down his arms. 

Everything hurt.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Groaning, Kaiba closed his eyes, trying to find a more relaxing position, but there was none. 

_ “I’m sure you won’t be able to even move your thumb tomorrow…”  _ Yami’s voice drifted through his mind and the CEO cursed.

 

Fuck.

Yami was right. 

He should have listened to him. 

 

Kaiba began to in- and exhale deeply, searching for relaxation, and eventually, the pain became more bearable. 

With an annoyed grunt, he rolled onto his stomach and reached for his phone. 

 

**11:32**

_ What the fuck!? _

 

Normally, the hard working man would wake up around 5, even at the weekends - or he just wouldn’t sleep at all. 

This was new. 

Very new. 

 

A knock on the door caused Kaiba to lift his head, which he regretted immediately. 

“Come in!”

The door opened and Mokuba lurked into the room. 

“Hey, I saw you’re online…”

Kaiba huffed. 

The young man opened the door completely and entered. 

“So… you’re still alive?”

Another grunt. 

Mokuba tilted his head, not even trying to suppress a shining shit-eating-grin on his face.

“Naw, does it huuurt?”

“Get lost.”

Kaiba buried his face under the pillows to prevent his little brother from seeing the painful expression.

The latter drew closer and sat down on the bed. 

“Hey Seto…Hey, hey Seto…”

A muffled “Fuck off!” was the answer. 

Mokuba giggled, before he suddenly reached out and poked into his brother’s biceps.    
Kaiba jumped. “OUCH! What the fuck!?”

The teenager laughed now almost hysterically, rolling around on the bed. 

With a loud ‘THUMP’, the nearest pillow landed on Mokuba’s face. In the next seconds, a merciless fight broke out between the two brothers, the older one trying his best to ignore the aching pain of his muscles, the younger one trying is best not to suffocate from all his laughing. 

 

After a few minutes, the attempts to attack became slower on both sides, and finally both men lay down on the bed, panting heavily, but still laughing. 

Everytime Kaiba laughed, he almost whimpered because of the pain stinging in his abdomen, which caused Mokuba to laugh even harder, which lead to Kaiba laughing more…

It was a hilarious, vicious circle.

 

“So… you want to tell me what happened?” Mokuba asked after they both calmed down, propping his head up on one arm and looking at his brother excitedly.    
“What do you mean?”

“You know  _ exactly _ what I mean.”

Kaiba sighed. “I overestimated myself. I didn’t listen to my personal trainer.”

Mokuba grinned.

“I see that, but that was not what I meant…”

“And what did you mean?”

“Yami.”

The CEO rolled his eyes. 

“Huh? He’s just my trainer.”

“He kissed you.”

“On the cheek!”

“BUT HE KISSED YOU!”

“Fuck off.”

Mokuba chuckled.

“You like him.”   
“No!”   
“Yes you do.”

“Moki, get lost!”

 

The teenager got up and stretched his arms, before he went to the door.

“Okay, as you wish. I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to give you his number, since you want me to go…”

Kaiba stared at him with wide eyes.

“You have his number?”

“Of course I do. Yami and I are bros!”

The young man made a ridiculously hip-hop-gesture. Kaiba rolled his eyes again. 

Was this really his brother?  

 

The older Mokuba got, the more Kaiba had to ask himself if they were actually related.

But that wasn’t important in the moment.

“So… you are friends?”

The younger Kaiba shrugged.    
“I don’t know. I share a lot of photos from the gym on my instagram. I guess that’s why he wants to be my friend.”

The older one nodded thoughtfully.

 

Mokuba sighed. 

“I just wish I had the number of this fucking hot chick at the counter…”

“Language!”

“Sorry, Seto. Fucking hot girl.”

Kaiba’s eyelid began to twitch. 

“The woman’s name is Mai.”

“Yeah whatev.”

 

The teenager looked at his phone and grinned.    
“Got to go.”   
“Wait, no!”

“What?”   
“First of all - where the…. where are you going? Second - we have to talk about your picture of women. And third…”

“I already sent you his number, Seto.”

“Oh.”

 

The CEO reached for his phone, when Mokuba headed downstairs. 

“Going to meet with Jenny, bye!”

“Wait! Mok-”

 

Kaiba heard the front door close. 

Burying his face in his hands, he groaned. 

Who the fuck was Jenny?   
And why were teenagers so exhausting?

He should talk to Mokuba. He really should. 

 

WIth an annoyed grunt, Kaiba got up and walked to the bathroom - very, very slowly, cursing internally. 

He should have listened to Yami. 

But to be honest - it was worth it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

When he had finally managed to shower and eat something, Kaiba sat down in his office to work a bit. After two minutes of staring at his laptop, he sighed. This was senseless. He couldn’t concentrate. 

 

_ I have his number… I have Yami’s number… _ The thoughts were floating through his mind. 

He could text him. 

But...what should he write?

_‘Hey Yami, this is Kaiba. I’m a creep and asked my brother to give me your number._ _So please fuck me.’_

 

Kaiba groaned and let his head hit the desk.

What was wrong with him?   
Why was he so… needy?

 

Biting his lip, the CEO thought about Yami’s eyes, Yami’s hair, Yami’s hands, Yami’s lips touching his cheek…

_ Not again!  _ he cursed internally and stared at his pants. His dick was already pretty hard, just by thinking about his personal trainer. 

That was ridiculous.

Why couldn’t he control his body?   
This was new. 

Very new. 

 

Kaiba was used to masturbating from time to time to deal with some stress - but it was never something that was… necessary. 

_ The last time was some weeks ago.  _ He thought to himself. 

_ Maybe that’s why it was necessary now? _

 

Sighing, he opened the very first porn website he found and searched the categories.

The young man lazily clicked on a random video  and unbuckled his belt. It was a very dumb and mainstream porno with a blonde woman with large breasts and a guy that seemed to be.. her plumber? 

Kaiba didn’t care. He just wanted to get off to be able to concentrate again.

 

Hissing at the feeling of his cold hand touching his hot member, he began to stroke himself. First slowly, then with a steady rhythm. Tiny shivers ran down his spine every time his hand reached his head. 

The CEO tried his best to ignore the burning pain in his arm while he moved, but after a few more strokes, he had to stop. 

 

This was frustrating. 

 

Opening another video, Kaiba hoped to find something that would carry him over the edge quicker, but it didn’t work. 

Why? What was wrong with him?

 

He tried to massage his penis a bit more, running a finger carefully through his slit, but it didn’t help.

Seto Kaiba couldn’t orgasm. 

 

Groaning in frustration, the CEO let his head fall back and closed his eyes. 

Why!?

 

_ It’s just because of the workout _ , he thought to himself.

_ I’m just too exhausted. _

 

Opening his eyes again, he stared at his erected dick which laid on his stomach, smearing a bit of precum on his abdomen. 

 

_ This is all Yami’s fault. He should have warned me. _

 

_ He did. _

 

Kaiba groaned again.

 

_ ‘I’m sure you won’t be able to even move your thumb tomorrow…’ _ Yami’s exotic voice drifted through his mind and the CEO swallowed. 

 

_ Thumb. _

 

Very slowly, he began to brush with his thumb over the heated flesh, enjoying the delicate shivers that radiated from his member.

Kaiba closed his eyes and imagined, that it was Yami’s thumb, Yami’s fingers stroking his dick, Yami sitting in front of him, looking at him with his sparkling, crimson eyes. 

His delicate lips opening right in front of Kaiba’s penis, licking his lips…

 

“Fuck!”

 

Stroking himself steadily, Kaiba felt his whole body clenching. He was breathing in small, heavy pants, feeling his toes curl with every movement. His head started spinning, as he again ran a finger through his slit, the image of Yami’s lips covering the tip of his dick…

 

Kaiba cried out as he came thickly into his own hand, his whole body trembling. Beads of semen splattered on his shirt and pants, but he didn’t care. 

The CEO blinked multiple times, trying to contain himself, while he was breathing heavily. After a few minutes, his head slowly stopped spinning. 

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Looking down on himself, Kaiba frowned. 

What was that?

 

Never in his life had he experienced…that. Whenever he had masturbated, he came after 2-3 minutes with a sigh and got up to clean himself. But this… was new. 

He felt like he had almost fallen unconscious. 

 

Was it… because of Yami?   
Kaiba swallowed again. 

 

Did he really masturbated to the image of… a man? Also, his personal trainer?

This was bad. 

This was very, very bad. 

His whole body felt even more sore - and Kaiba had thought that would be impossible. 

 

With shaking legs, the young man got up and headed to the bathroom.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Kaiba sighed in frustration. 

He was laying on his bed again, his phone in his hands, staring at the open conversation with Yami. 

 

It was empty. 

 

What should he write?

  
This was bad. This was very, very bad. 

And creepy. 

 

Yami didn’t know he had his number. How would he react?

This was ridiculous!

 

Kaiba almost jumped when his phone vibrated in his hands.

 

**Moki: Whazuuup Seto did you text him already? :D**

 

The CEO rolled his eyes.

 

**Seto: No.**

**Moki: Whhyyyyy???**

**Seto: Where are you?**

**Moki: With Jenny, I told you. Why didn’t you text him???**

**Seto: When are you coming home?**

**Moki: Idk I wondered if I could stay at Jenny’s home for the night. Yami has a shift in the evening again, you know ;)**

**Seto: No.**

**Moki: BUUUUT SETOOO** ****  
  


Kaiba sighed. He hated being strict. He knew that Mokuba was a good boy and that he behaved ten times better than almost every other teenager Kaiba knew. But it should stay like that. 

 

**Seto: No.**

**Moki: But maybe you need the mansion tonight…**

**Seto: ???** **  
** **Moki: ;) You should ask Yami to come over**

**Seto: What is wrong with you?** **  
** **Moki: WHYYY I just want to help you!**

**Seto: You are not helping.**

**Moki: But he likes you!** ****  
  


Kaiba frowned. 

He liked him?

  
Clearly another one of Mokuba’s attempts to distract from the topic. 

 

**Seto: I don’t care. Be home at 7.**

**Moki: You do care! ;) You should give him a try!**

**Seto: 7.**

**Moki: 11?**

**Seto: 8.**

**Moki: 10?**

**Seto: Mokuba I swear to God!**

**Moki: Okaaay, I will be home at 7. But then we’re going to the gym again!**

 

Kaiba groaned in a mix of frustration and exhaustion.

 

**Seto: :thumbsup:**

**Moki: YAAAAY BYE BIGBRO :D**

 

The CEO tossed his phone aside. He wanted to scream. 

This fucking teenager was killing him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kaiba was actually surprised, when Mokuba got home one minute before the clock turned 7 PM. 

The younger Kaiba was chatting excitedly, non-stop talking about Jenny and Ivy and… Katy? The CEO forgot half of the names during the evening. His little brother seemed to be the biggest womanizer he had ever met. 

 

Only when they were sitting in the car, Mokuba stopped talking. The teenager tilted his head and watched Kaiba in anticipation. 

“What?” Kaiba huffed, staring at the street.

“Why didn’t you text him?”

“Because I didn’t want to.”

“Oh come one, Seto.”

 

Mokuba leaned forwards and spoke again.

“I know you like him! And he likes you!”

“You made that up.”

“No, I didn’t! It’s obvious!”

“Why?”

“Because he kissed you on the cheek!”

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes for the hundredth time this day.

“He probably does that with every customer.”

Mokuba sighed. 

 

“I don’t think so. I think you really should ask him out.”

“And you’re the expert here?”

“Well…,” the teenager shrugged. “I had some girls. I mean I’m not gay, but-”

“I’m not gay!”

Mokuba frowned. 

“But…”

“Moki, I’m  _ not  _ gay, okay? I don’t know what this is, I’m just a bit confused, that’s all.”

The little Kaiba got suddenly really quiet, looking down at his feet. 

 

After a while, he answered: “Maybe you should admit your feelings.”

Kaiba groaned. 

“This conversation is over. Now.” the CEO’s voice was colder than he intended, but he didn’t care. 

 

They both went silent, when Kaiba parked the car in the private car park Yami told him about. They also stayed silent the whole way to the entrance of the gym. 

  
  


The Temple of fitness was rather quiet. Only a few people we’re chatting at the kardio areas, and then there were these three persons who were always on the treadmills - no matter what. 

 

The counter was empty. 

 

Mokuba went straight through the treadmills and bicycles, past Yami’s office and into the weight lifting area. 

 

Kaiba followed him, but immediately stopped, when he came across Yami’s door. It was not fully closed and he could hear voices inside. 

 

The first one was Yami’s voice, which again caused him to shiver - the second one was the voice of a woman.

Kaiba swallowed. 

 

He almost jumped, when the door opened right next to him and the blonde woman from the counter, Mai, left the office. She was laughing. 

“Oh, Mr. Kaiba. I didn’t expect you to be around so soon…” she stated, a smirk on her face. 

Before the CEO could answer something, the slender figure of Yami appeared next to Mai. He was wearing the same black outfit as yesterday, but this time, his eyeliner seemed to be heavier. 

 

The trainer looked at him and grinned. 

“That is a surprise, indeed.”

 

Yami and Mai looked at each other and chuckled. It was an oddly intimate gesture, which caused Kaiba to clench his fists.

What was going on between them?

 

“I need to talk to Yami.” The brunet said, staring down at the blonde woman in front of him. 

Mai raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. 

“Well Mr. Kaiba, as you can certainly see, I am talking to Yami right now.”

What?    
Was she… trying to provoke him?   
Was she Yami’s girlfriend?   
Of course she was. 

He should have known. 

It was obvious.

 

But.. he was also Seto Kaiba. They couldn’t afford being impolite to him.

 

“I want to talk to him. Now.” His voice was as cold as ice.

To his surprise, the woman just smiled and tilted her head.

“Or what, big boy?”

 

“Mai.” Yami’s voice was cutting the tensed silence between them. The young man drew closer and looked at her. 

“There’s some work left at the counter. Would you mind?” He looked at her and winked. 

Mai stared at him for a moment before she winked back and turned around dramatically, giving Kaiba another meaningful look, and headed to the entrance. 

Kaiba watched her leave and sighed.

Finally, he was alone with Yami. 

 

“Mr. Kaiba.”

The trainer stood in front of him, his arms folded, and looked up. The smile in his face was gone. 

What happened?

 

The CEO frowned. 

“H-Hey…”, he began to speak, feeling his anxiety rise. 

 

“What do you want, Mr. Kaiba?” Yami’s voice had a professional tone, that was new to Kaiba. 

It was weird. 

 

“I… I…”, the brunet stammered. 

Yami slowly made a step forwards, now standing very close in front of him.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

_ You. _

 

Kaiba blinked, trying his best to get a grip on himself.

“I thought… maybe we could train together?”

Yami raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kaiba, I’m not available now.”

“What’s wrong?”

The smaller man tilted his head.

“What do you mean, Mr. Kaiba?”

“Stop calling me like that!”

An almost invisible smirk found its way on Yami’s face. 

“What do you want me to call you, Mr. Kaiba?”

 

The CEO swallowed dryly. He could feel himself growing hard again. 

Fuck.

 

“Just tell me why you’re… mad?”

 

The trainer smiled politely and took another step forward, now almost touching Kaiba’s body. 

His deep voice was barely a whisper. 

“I’m not your fucking bitch, handsome. You can’t come here and demand to talk to me whenever you want, especially when I’m talking to someone. This is my place. And there are a lot of people, who want to talk to me. So if you’ll be a good boy, maybe I will come and talk to you later.” He leaned forward even more , his face very close to Kaiba’s ear now.

“I don’t care who you are. I make the rules. Don’t ever think again you could demand something, you little bitch. Was that clear?”

 

Kaiba’s mind went dizzy, as he nodded. 

 

The trainer smiled and drew back. 

“Perfect, handsome. Then have a nice workout! You’ll probably scream in pain when touching any of the machines, but I’m sure you know better than I do.”   
Yami winked again and was gone. 

 

Left behind was Kaiba, staring into nothing. 

His mind was quiet. 

His dick was hard. 

Fuck.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“So… did you talk to him?” Mokuba was sitting next to Kaiba at the crunch area, taking a break from his abs workout. 

His older brother grunted.

“Yes, but he didn’t have time.” He answered, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

The teenager watched him with great interest. 

“Did you give him your number?”

“No.”

 

Mokuba sighed. He seemed to be somewhat resigned. 

“Okay then let’s just lift some weights, shall we?”

The CEO nodded at him and they both continued to workout.

Kaiba’s whole body was screaming at him in agony, but he tried to do at least some of the exercises with less weight than the day before. In fact, the pain helped him to get distracted from all the thoughts in his mind about the man he desired.

 

The man he knew nothing about. 

 

Kaiba had still no idea, why Yami had this impact on him, and the longer he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

It was awful.

 

After about 30 minutes, the deep, familiar voice of Yami floated through the room, almost like a harmonic melody in Kaiba’s ears. When the CEO looked up, he saw the trainer chatting with another man, which seemed to be his training partner.

The blond guy was almost as tall as Kaiba, good looking, dark skin tone, handsome, well built, gorgeous long hair… Kaiba swallowed dryly. 

 

This was bad. 

 

The two of them drew closer to the Kaiba brothers, and when Yami saw the brunet, he smirked slightly. 

Turning to the man to his right, he smiled and stated clearly audible: “Well handsome, I’m gonna make you sweat.”

 

Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

The blond one grinned at Yami stupidly and nodded. “‘kay Pharaoh. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Yami chuckled devilishly. 

“Whatever I want, hm?”

 

They both locked eyes for a moment and Kaiba could have sworn to feel the sexual tension between them. 

 

It hurt. 

It hurt so much.

The pain in the CEO’s chest quickly turned to anger and he clenched his fists, staring at the flirting men. 

 

_ Fucking idiot, _ he cursed internally. 

Why would Yami want something like… that?   
The guy looked like a fucking potato. He was probably as dumb as a slice of bread. 

But he was also very handsome…

 

When they both passed the brothers, Yami gave the older one a suggestive look Kaiba couldn’t interpret. 

The trainer escorted his client to a weight lifting machine almost right next to the him.

Kaiba bit his lip. 

Was this… a coincidence?

“Okay, handsome, show me what you’ve got.” 

Yami’s voice was dripping with honey. 

The blond idiot chuckled slightly and began to lift some weights, keeping eye contact all along. 

It was disgusting. 

 

Whenever Kaiba and Mokuba went to another machine, the other two followed them after a few minutes. 

That couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Yami was making fun of him.

Yami was teasing him.

 

_ “I make the rules.” _ Kaiba swallowed. 

Why was he behaving like a little needy bitch? He should go home. He was Seto fucking Kaiba, why was he so bothered by Yami’s behaviour?

 

It made him even more angry. 

 

Mokuba tried his best to distract his older brother, chatting and telling bad jokes, but Kaiba couldn’t concentrate on his words. He had to look at the two men, had to stare at them in a mixture of anger and jealousy.

Kaiba wanted Yami. 

He wanted him so bad. 

And he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted, at least not in the past years.

 

It was already past 9:30, when Mokuba stood up. 

“Hey Seto, I’m exhausted. I’ll take a shower and…” the teenager looked up when the sound of Mai’s laughter reached them. He grinned widely. 

“And maybe I’ll have a nice conversation.”

 

Kaiba didn’t answer. He watched his little brother heading for the counter, sighing in frustration. 

 

Mai was clearly not interested in him. Why did he do that to himself?   
Kaiba let his gaze wander and eventually looked at Yami again. 

Maybe because Mokuba was as dumb as his older brother when it came to flirting. 

The CEO groaned. 

 

The noise made Yami look up and they both locked eyes for a second. Kaiba could see the crimson sparkling mischievously. 

It made him weak. 

 

The brunet finally decided, that it was time to go home. He got up to grab his towel, when he suddenly heard Yami speaking louder than before. 

“Hey handsome…”

Kaiba blinked and looked at him, hoping for a tiny moment he could have meant him - but swallowed his disappointment, when he saw the personal trainer looking at his client. Yami was brushing his fingertips over the muscular arm of the blond man. The feeling of the man’s hand on Kaiba’s neck made the CEO swallow again.

 

He wanted to be touched by Yami.    
He wanted it so much. 

 

Yami leaned forward, but made sure that his voice was clearly audible when he spoke: “Want to finish your training in my office?”

 

Kaiba’s heart stopped for a second; when he watched the other man nodding and grinning. The men in front of him got up and headed to Yami’s office, leaving the CEO standing alone at the weight lifting area and staring after them. 

 

No. 

No, no, no, no!   
This wasn’t happening!

 

Kaiba watched them the whole way through the studio. He could even see Yami opening the door to his office at the far end, letting his client hin, before the trainer turned one last time to Kaiba. 

 

Yami smiled at him.

Then, he vanished into his office. 

 

The brunet was standing there, staring at the closed door at the other end of the room, clenching his fists shakily. 

 

What… the fuck?   
No, no, no, no!   
NO!

This… this couldn’t be! 

Why was he doing this to him?   
Why?

And… what were they doing in there?   
Kaiba wasn’t allowed to talk to him, but Yami was fucking this random guy in his office?

  
The CEO exhaled slowly. 

Actually, he had the power to destroy them. When Yami was really getting in sexual contact with his clients, then…

 

Kaiba groaned. 

Then what? This made no sense!

 

Yami told him to leave him alone. 

But he couldn’t. 

He… he had to do something.

 

Kaiba wanted this man so bad it hurt. 

 

And now he was at least pretty sure that Yami was gay. Or bisexual. Or something like that. 

 

Kaiba realised with a jolt, that his body was moving. He was walking the same way both men had walked before, and in the next moment, he was standing right in front of Yami’s door. 

What should he do?

Why was he here?   
Yami told him to go. It wouldn’t help to interfere!

 

The sound of a deep, heavy moan echoed through Kaiba’s head and his mind went blank.

 

In the next moment, the CEO grabbed the door handle and opened it, staring at the scenery in front of him.

 

Yami was sitting in a big, golden chair on the far end of the room. His legs were spread apart and his arms folded. He was watching Kaiba intensively, not a hint of surprise on his face. Next to him, on a black leather couch, sat the blond man, legs crossed. He was giggling so much, Kaiba could see the tears gather up in his eyes. 

He didn’t seemed to be surprised, too.

 

“Well, look who we have here…” Yami purred and tilted his head. 

 

The man on the couch tried desperately for air. 

“I can’t believe that worked!”

 

“Of course it worked.”, the trainer answered without taking his eyes away from Kaiba. 

What… the fuck?

 

Yami slowly got up and began to approach the CEO, like a cat hunting its prey. 

“Mr. Kaiba, may I introduce you to my dear friend, Marik?”

Kaiba blinked at him in confusion, then looked at the blond one, then back to Yami.

 

This… was a game?   
They were playing with him all the time?

 

Rage was spreading through his arms and legs, burning in his chest, constricting his throat. 

The brunet clenched his fists and stared at Yami, his whole body shaking from the tension. 

Kaiba wanted to turn away, wanted to run away, but his body wouldn’t move. 

 

Marik got up from the couch.

“Well, that was fun. Thank you for sharing this with me, Pharaoh.” 

 

He smiled at Yami and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. 

“I bet you’ll have a great time. I’m out. Good luck, big boy.”

 

The blond winked at Kaiba, clearly amused, before he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

Silence. 

 

Yami’s eyes were so dark, Kaiba almost couldn’t find the familiar crimson colour in them.

 

The CEO was angry. And sad. And disappointed. And ashamed. 

He was drowning in emotions. 

He felt lost. 

 

The trainer slowly approached him, step by step, until he was standing right in front of the taller man.    
Yami was so close, Kaiba could smell his exotic scent. 

 

He wanted him so badly.

 

Yami had told him to go, but here he was, standing in front of him, making a fool out of himself. 

And he didn’t know why.

 

To Kaiba’s surprise, the smaller man tilted his head and asked: “May I touch you?”

The CEO blinked in dizziness. He could feel himself nod. 

Yami smiled. 

 

Very slowly, the trainer reached out to brush his fingertips over Kaiba’s neck, his chest, down to his abdomen. 

And Kaiba’s body was reacting straight away. He was shivering and leaned into the touch. 

He couldn’t control it. 

And he hated himself for that. 

 

Yami looked up at him again, a small smirk on his face.

“Look at you, handsome… so needy that you broke into my office without a warning…”

 

Kaiba swallowed dryly, but didn’t respond. 

 

“...such a needy little boy who just wants my attention…”

The CEO clenched his jaw. 

No!   
No, he didn’t need Yami’s attention!   
He didn’t need anybody!   
And he was not  _ needy _ . 

 

Yami was watching his expressions with great interest. 

“Aah, trying to deny it, hm?”

The taller man huffed.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Yami spoke again.

“Go on, Mr. Kaiba. You don’t have to be here. There is the door.” The trainer pointed at the other end of the room, but Kaiba couldn’t move.

 

He wanted this so badly. 

But he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t admit that he wanted Yami. 

So he just stood there, frozen. 

 

Yami sighed. 

“So… you’re behaving like a little brat, and although I told you to be patient for once, you just came into my office and disturbed my conversation?”

 

Kaiba looked to the ground, feeling his heart racing in his chest. 

 

He didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t know what to do. 

He also didn’t know what was happening.

 

Yami drew closer, so close, that their bodies were almost touching. 

 

“Look at me.” The trainer’s voice send shivers down Kaiba’ spine. 

 

Blinking a few times, Kaiba slowly looked up and got lost in the crimson pools in front of him. 

 

“Tell me what you want.”, Yami whispered, his delicate lips brushing over Kaiba’s jaw. 

 

The CEO swallowed dryly. The image of his daydream crossed his mind, and Kaiba blushed. 

 

“Oh, look at you.” Clearly amused, Yami was stroking his cheek.

“So sweet and innocent…”

The brunet suppressed a whimper. 

He should go. 

He really should go. 

 

Grinning dangerously, Yami tilted his head. 

“No? Nothing? Maybe I should find out what you want then, hm?” His voice was barely a whisper, causing the tiny hairs in Kaiba’s neck to rise.

The taller man nodded numbly.

Yami chuckled.

 

He moved to stand on his toes, his lips brushing over the CEO’s earshell.

“Do you want me to touch you… here?”, Yami whispered, slowly stroking with his right hand over Kaiba’s neck. 

A nod was the answer.

 

“Okay… what about… here?”

Yami continued to brush over Kaiba’s chest, down to his abdomen and rested on his lower abs.

The brunet felt himself nod again.

 

“Hmm, you like that, don’t you? What about… this?”

Chuckling slightly, Yami licked over the taller man’s earshell, down his neck, before he bit into the flesh beneath his teeths. 

Kaiba was trembling, as he moaned heavily, blushing even more when he heard the needy sound.

 

Yami leaned back to look at him, licking his lips in excitement. 

“Okay handsome…”, he began to whisper, moving his hand even lower to cup Kaiba’s clearly visible boner. 

The CEO whimpered at the touch. 

 

“...and do you want me to turn you around, push you over my beautiful desk, rip your pants apart and fuck you until you lose your mind, you little slut?”

 

Kaiba’s mind went blank.

 

Feeling completely dizzy, he blinked a few times. 

 

Wh..What?

 

His cheeks were burning at this point, his whole head pulsating - he was sure that nobody had made him blush this hard before. 

Well, nobody had made him this hard before, either. 

 

Trying his best to focus on Yami’s face, Kaiba finally managed to nod, not able to form a single thought anymore. 

All his sanity, all his anger, all his sense of self was gone and left a needy, begging mess behind.

 

A devilish smile crossed Yami’s face.

He gave Kaiba’s boner one hard press under the fabric of his shorts, before he suddenly turned around so fast, the CEO almost lost his balance.

 

“Well, then I’m sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Kaiba. I’m a professional, I don’t fuck my clients in my office.”

 

When Yami reached the door, he grinned one last time.

“Well, at least not the clients who can’t behave. Please shut the door behind you, thank you.”

 

And with that, Kaiba’s personal trainer was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you thiiiiink? I really enjoyed writing this piece and I'm ready to go ahead with it, although I'm not sure how many chapters it will have at the end.   
> Hope you liked it, leave a comment!  
> Love youuu!  
> PS: Major shout out to venom_for_free for being such a great editor and making me laugh so hard at all your fucking great comments. I love you so much!!!
> 
> Peace,  
> EMP.


	3. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3! :3
> 
> This chapter is part of the famous Monday art prompt.  
> Topic: Dripping

 

“Moki?”

“Hm?”

The teenager sat at the breakfast table, staring at his phone.

 

“Mokuba.”

“What?”

Kaiba groaned in frustration.

“Look at me!”

 

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Mokuba looked up from the shining screen in his hands to meet his older brother’s gaze.

“What is it, Seto?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

 

Kaiba took long deep breath to calm himself before he answered.

“Can you just for once eat with me without this stupid thing?” He pointed at the silver rectangle in Mokuba’s hand.

The younger Kaiba grinned.

“Well you would think differently about that if you would see what I see…”

“What?”

 

Frowning, the CEO watched as Mokuba turned the display to him. Apparently, the teenager had opened an app Kaiba identified as instagram - something he had only heard of.

 

When he leaned closer, Kaiba was able to identify some pictures of…

“Yami?”

“Indeed.” Mokuba stated, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

 

The older one snorted as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

“I don’t care.”

“Oh I bet you do.”

“No.”

“But you like him.”

“No.”

“It’s obvious.”

“No it’s not!”

“And he likes you, too.”

“Mokuba!”

“What?” The teenager tilted his head and laid his phone down for the first time since an eternity.

“Nothing.” Kaiba groaned and stared outside the window.

 

Leaning forwards, Mokuba showed again his shit-eating grin.

“So… you don’t want to see all those pictures? They’re really nice, you know. He clearly knows how to show off his body…”

“I said I don’t care!” Now the CEO was blushing.

Mokuba shrugged.

“If you say so. Oh wait… Who’s this?” The younger one looked at his phone again.

Kaiba frowned. “Who’s who?”

“Oh it’s just the guy from the gym.”

“Show me!” the brunet demanded and reached for his brother’s phone. But Mokuba was faster. In the next second, he had stood up from the table.

  
“Na-Uh. Just install it yourself, grandpa! Or are you too old for technology?”

“Which logo is on your phone again?” Kaiba hissed.

“Oh yeah, you’re right. It’s _my_ logo.”

Giggling, Mokuba headed for the door and reached the hallway before the dish towel could hit him.

“Violence is never the answer!” he called from the main door.

 

 _This boy will kill me one day._ Kaiba cursed internally.

“Where are you going!?”

“School!”

“IT’S SUNDAY.”

“Sunday school?”

“For fuck’s sake Mokuba…”

“LANGUAGE!”

 

That was enough. With big steps, Kaiba headed for the main door, feeling anger rising up in him.

“You’re grounded.”  
“WHAT?”

Mokuba stood in the door, his bag hanging loosely from his shoulder. He clearly looked shocked.

 

“You understood me. Upstairs, your room, now.” The CEO hissed, pointing at the staircase.

“But Seto…”

“GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“...”

 

Mokuba stared at his older brother with wide eyes before he swallowed dryly.

“I… I’m sorry, Seto. I was just joking…”

“And I’m not. Now go.”

 

There was another moment filled with silence, before the younger one moved. Dramatically, he got upstairs very slowly, his head lowered.

When he finally arrived at his room and closed the door behind him, Kaiba exhaled.

 

He hated this. He hated that he had to be strict with his brother, especially after their shared past. But Mokuba had shown him very clearly, that he needed rules.

Feeling exhausted, Kaiba sat down and buried his face in his hands.

 

\---------------------------

 

It was a few hours later, when the older brother knocked on Mokuba’s door.

A muffled “come in” was the answer.

 

When Kaiba entered the room, he saw the teenager laying on his bed, looking at him with puffy eyes.

Sitting down next to him, Kaiba sighed.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

 

Mokuba crawled forward to place his head on his brother’s lap.

Stroking his hair, the CEO watched him with worried eyes.

 

They both sat together in silence for a while, before the older one spoke again.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, Seto, _I_ am sorry.” Tilting his head, Mokuba locked eyes with him. It reminded Kaiba of old days, when Mokuba was so little, he had been always afraid that his younger brother would get hurt.

It made his heart ache.

 

Mokuba spoke again. “Seto, I’m really sorry. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Kaiba mumbled, smirking slightly.

Mokuba chuckled.

“Often. Very often. I don’t want to disturb you with it, I just… I don’t know.”

 

“Come here.” The CEO hugged Mokuba tightly, placing a kiss on his forehead, before he continued. “It’s okay, really. You’re growing up to be a man. It’s all new and confusing sometimes, isn’t it?”

A muffled hum was the answer.

“Moki, I love you no matter what. But I’m also afraid. Afraid I’m not a good role model for you and that I don’t have the answers for you, you maybe want to hear. I try to do the right thing, but sometimes I’m not sure what that is.” Kaiba whispered, feeling slightly desperate.

“I think you’re doing a great job.”

“Because you can stay up all night and meeting girls at any time?”

“No.”

Mokuba looked dead serious.

 

“Seto, I can’t imagine somebody doing a better job. You’re always there for me and you trust me to do my thing but you also tell me if I’m doing bullshit. You sacrificed so much for me. I… I mean… Gozab-”

“DON’T.”

The CEO clenched his jaw as he looked in two glassy eyes.

 

“...Sorry… I… Mokuba, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Seto.”

The teenager leaned closer to hug Kaiba tightly.

“It’s okay.”

 

Kaiba exhaled slowly as his tears were dripping from his chin.

The brothers sat on the bed, hugging each other, crying quietly.

None of them minded.

 

 

After a while, Mokuba moved again. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to breathe through his nose. Searching for a handkerchief in his pocket, Kaiba smiled at him lovingly. Mokuba looked so small and vulnerable, his older brother’s heart stopped for a moment.

Handing him the tissue, Kaiba exhaled slowly.

He felt much better now.

 

“Seto?”

“Hm?”

“You still want to see the pictures?”

“Hm?”

“Yami’s pictures.”  
“Oh… why… why not.”

 

Smiling at the CEO, Mokuba took out his phone to open the app. Tapping on the first picture on Yami’s profile, he handed his phone to Kaiba.

The young man swallowed.

 

The picture showed the tanned fitness trainer with the unique hair in a bathroom. It was dark in the background, only two candles in the corner of the photo provided a soft, warm light. Yami was topless, flexing the muscles of his chest and abdomen. In one hand, he held his phone to take the picture in the mirror, the other hand was placed in his leather pants, which were opened a bit. The trainer was looking directly at the camera, his head tilted back, biting his lip suggestively.

**#badselfieskills #bathroomselfie #metime #ridiculousselfie #thetempleoffitness #workout #don’tjudgemebitches #it’smarik’sfault…**

 

Kaiba stopped reading and stared at the picture again.

“That… is not what I expected.”

Grinning widely, Mokuba snorted.

“That’s not his usual style. He just lost a bet. But I knew you would like it.”

“I didn’t say that I like it…” Kaiba mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was clearly aroused.

Mokuba laughed.

“Yeah I totally believe you. Just install instagram yourself. He has a lot of pictures from the gym - and he doesn’t wear much more in them than in this pic…”

“I don’t care about that!”

 

The teenager grinned even wider. “Of course not, Seto.”

Besides his embarrassment, Kaiba was just glad to see his brother happier. Chuckling slightly, he pushed him off his lap.

“Now go and meet… Jenny?”

“Katya.”

“...Mokuba… I hope you know that-”

“I know about protection, Seto.”

“Yes… That’s… That’s good. I just-”

“Seto, first of all - you would have come way too late. Secondly - I got this. Trust me. You don’t need to be worried.”

 

The CEO blinked rapidly, before he nodded.

“Okay…”

 

Getting up from the bed, Mokuba stretched and grinned at his older brother.

“I hope _you_ know everything about it, though.”

Groaning, Kaiba grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it.

 

“Seto, you really have to work at your anger issues!” The teenager stated as he dodged away.

“Just. Go!”  
Chuckling, Kaiba watched as Mokuba bowed one last time and left the room.

 

\-------------------

 

A few hours later, after working at his laptop a bit, Kaiba decided to give it a try. Taking out his phone, he installed instagram and continued to make up a profile.

Biting his lip, the CEO thought about a username.

He didn’t want an official profile. Or did he?  
He just wanted to look.

But… he also could upload some pictures… of his training gains.

Thinking about it for a moment, Kaiba decided to make up an official profile. It would help the corporation, too, at least.

 

With a pounding heart, he signed up and continued straight away to search for Yami’s profile.

 **thebiggestPharaoh** stood above some pictures of the young fitness trainer.

 

Kaiba smirked.

 _I’m sure he’s the biggest…_ Blinking his thoughts away, he scrolled down. There were several pictures of the gym, even some of the opening. Kaiba tried to avoid pictures with other men in it, especially the ones with Marik.

 

The brunet scrolled through the pics, when he finally found the one Mokuba had showed him before. Tapping on it again, Kaiba swallowed dryly.

It was unbelievable sexy.

 

When he leaned back in his chair, Kaiba opened his jeans with shaking hands. He had waited for this opportunity since the moment Mokuba had showed him this.

He just wanted to cum while looking at this picture.

Grabbing his already semi-hard dick, Kaiba hissed at the sensation of the touch. He lost his patience with the first stroke. Masturbating in earnest, the young man tried to bring himself over the edge.

He could already feel his stomach churning, when his phone vibrated in his hands.

Blinking dizzily, he stared at the screen.

 

**1 new message from thebiggestPharaoh**

 

With a jolt Kaiba realised what he had just read. He immediately stopped his movements and leaned forward to stare at his phone, still panting heavily.

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: Finally.**

 

The CEO was still busy trying to process what was happening, when a new message appeared on his screen.

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: Clearly you forgot what I’ve told you about letting me wait, am I right, handsome?**

 

Kaiba swallowed. What should he answer? He wasn’t prepared for this, he just wanted to look at Yami’s pictures!

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: Anyway. Do you have to work tomorrow?**

 

Frowning, Kaiba looked at his planner. He would have to get up at 5 am to get to work the next day.

 

**Seto_Kaiba: No.**

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: Are you lying to me, handsome?**

 

**Seto_Kaiba: I will reschedule.**

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: Fine. Meet me at 7 pm at the gym. Wear something nice.**

 

Kaiba stared with wide eyes at the device in his hands, his heart and mind racing.

This… couldn’t be real.

Was this a date?

No… No, this couldn’t be, right? This was just… a business meeting?

 

**thebiggestPharaoh: And yes, that is a date.**

 

Exhaling sharply, Kaiba cupped his face.  
What… the fuck?

 

\--------------------------------

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Kaiba sighed. He already had tried out three different outfits but hadn't been satisfied with any of them.

What should he wear?

What would Yami wear?

The image of Yami's black leather pants crossed his mind and Kaiba swallowed dryly.

The CEO could feel himself growing hard again.

What was wrong with him?

Shaking his head, Kaiba decided to distract himself. He looked at his dark blue suit in the mirror one last time before he headed for the door, ignoring his pounding heart in his chest.

 

\----------------

 

It was 5 minutes to 7 when Kaiba entered the gym. He had spend the last 20 minutes thinking about if he should wait outside or get in, when suddenly his restless mind had convinced him to enter the building.

Looking around nervously, he was disappointed when he couldn't see Yami.

 

The CEO leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, trying to look casual, when a well known voice appeared from behind him.

"Mr. Kaiba."

 

The young man flinched and turned around to look in the obviously amused face of Mai.

"Where's Yami?" He asked instead of an answer, clenching his jaw.

He could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

_Fuck._

 

Mai grinned widely, showing her teeth.

"Depends."

"What?"

"Depends on how polite you are."

 

Kaiba groaned. The young woman really pissed him off.

"I have an appointment."

"Oh that's how you call it?"

The blonde chuckled.

“For fuck’s sake-” Kaiba hissed, when a small, warm hand was placed on his waist.

 

“Careful, handsome.”

The deep voice behind him sent shivers down the CEO’s spine.

 

_Yami._

 

Turning around carefully, Kaiba looked into crimson sparkling eyes. The fitness trainer was wearing black leather pants combined with a black blouse which was sort of tied around his small waist. Yami’s eyeliner was on point and Kaiba could swear the smaller man was wearing a hint of shiny lipgloss.

He looked stunning.

 

Swallowing dryly, the brunet tried to calm himself.

Yami smirked at him.

“The evening hasn’t even started and you’re being bold already?”

“I…”

 

Kaiba bit his lip. He could feel his cheeks warm up again and he was deeply ashamed by it.

The smaller man tilted his head and looked at him from head to toe, taking in every inch of the CEO.

Kaiba wanted to whimper.

 

“At least you’re looking nice. Right, Mai?”

“Acceptable.” The woman was clearly having fun.

 

Clenching his fists, Kaiba was asking himself again what he was doing here. He hated when Yami made fun of him.

But he also loved it.

And he was ashamed by this fact.

 

The CEO blinked rapidly, when he realised that Yami wasn’t standing next to him anymore.

“Handsome? You really want me to wait again?”

The trainer was already at the door, giving Kaiba an amused but demanding look.

Feeling like a total idiot, the taller man stumbled after him.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“How’s Mokuba?”

“Hm?”

Kaiba blinked when he was torn out of his thoughts. The two men hadn’t talked the whole way to the restaurant and even when they had sat down to look at the menu, Yami hadn’t said a word.

The CEO had been so confused by this behaviour, that he was busy panicking when the smaller man finally spoke up.

After all this teasing silence Kaiba hadn’t expected such a kind of smalltalk question.

 

Yami tilted his head.

“It’s ‘Sorry?’.”

“Sorry?”

“Exactly.”

The brunet frowned.

“What?”

“No, sorry.” Yami chuckled and shook his head. “You still have to learn a lot.”

 

Kaiba opened his mouth to ask what the fuck he meant, when they were interrupted by the waitress.

Mumbling his order, the brunet stared at Yami, feeling slightly nauseous.

This was real.

He was here.  
With Yami.

They were having a date.

A _real_ date.

 

Kaiba could feel himself starting to sweat.

“Kaiba?”

“Yes?”

“How’s Mokuba?”

The CEO exhaled slowly, staring down on his menu.

“Good, I guess. Just a pain in the ass.”

Yami laughed. It was a deep, warm laugh which made Kaiba’s stomach churn nervously.

“I bet that.”

 

A moment of silence followed, before Yami spoke again.

“Relax, handsome.”

The taller man snorted.

“That’s not as easy as it sounds.”

“I know.”

When Kaiba looked up, he was surprised to see the serious look in Yami’s eyes.

“Tell me about your day.”

“What do you want to hear?” the CEO asked evasively, fiddling at his sleeve.

 

Yami smirked. “How many times did you think about me?”

“What?”

“You understood me.”

Kaiba swallowed.

“I… I didn’t…”

“You didn’t think about me? Not even once?”

“No… I-”

“No? Oh wow. That’s hard.”

“No I… I did think about you.”

“You did?”

 

Kaiba groaned. He was overwhelmed by all this teasing. Looking into amused sparkling eyes, he answered: “Yes.”

Yami leaned forward, tilting his head.

“And did you like thinking about me?” he whispered.

“...Y-Yes.”

The brunet blushed slightly, biting his lip.

His pants grew tight again.

“Good.”

 

Taking a sip of his glass of water, Yami leaned back and smiled at the taller man.

He was playing with Kaiba.

And Kaiba loved it.

 

With shaking hands, the CEO grabbed his own glass and emptied it, feeling Yami’s gaze laying on him.

Why did he have such an impact on him?

Why?

 

Kaiba exhaled slowly.

The longer he thought about the man in front of him, the more aroused he got.

It was an embarrassing, wonderful vicious circle.

 

“No, seriously. Tell me about your day.”

Swallowing for the hundredth time this evening, Kaiba began to talk. He talked about the breakfast with Mokuba, about the fight they had - although he skipped the part about Yami - about his work and some other things. The longer he talked, the more comfortable he suddenly felt.

It was new and weird to speak to Yami for so long without getting teased or an erection, but Kaiba liked it. And Yami was a good listener.

 

When their food arrived, Kaiba was talking about his newest project. Thanking the waitress, he turned to his conversation partner again.

“I’m… I’m sorry. Usually I don’t talk so much.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“But I didn’t ask you-”

“Don’t. Be. Sorry.”

Kaiba frowned but nodded slowly.

 

“I feel very honoured that you’re telling me all this, Kaiba. Please don’t talk it down. I like listening to you.”

The CEO blushed slightly.

“You called me Kaiba.”

Yami smiled.

“And you like that?”

“It’s new.”

The fitness trainer tilted his head.

“So you don’t like it?”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t like this name very much, to be honest.”

Yami raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment, before he spoke again.

 

“So… what do you like to be called?”

“Seto.”

The smaller man smiled lovingly at this statement.

“Okay. Seto it is, then.”

 

Hearing his name out of Yami’s mouth made Kaiba’s heart skip a beat.

It was wonderful.

For the first time this evening, Kaiba smiled at the other one.

 

They began to eat while talking about the gym, how Yami had bought the building and build up the whole studio. Kaiba listened and nodded here and there, trying to not get carried away by the look of Yami’s lips moving.

He really had wonderful, delicate lips.

 

“Seto?”

Fuck.

“Y-Yes?”  
Yami leaned back and chuckled.

“I see I bore you.”

“No!” Kaiba almost screamed.

“No… I’m sorry…” He repeated, this time more quiet.

 

Yami tilted his head.

“No? So tell me… what were you thinking?”

“Nothing.”

The smaller man raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t lie to me, Seto.”

A moment of silence flew by, before the CEO mumbled his answer.

“You.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I was thinking about you!” The embarrassment almost killed him. Kaiba stared at the ground, biting his lip.

 

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He was being weird again.

What was he thinking?

 

“How nice.”

The brunet looked up to see Yami smirking, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

There was this look again, the look that made Kaiba so weak.

Grabbing his tie, the CEO suddenly felt the urge to loosen it.

Air. He needed air.

 

“So… what about me?”

Yami’s voice was dripping with honey.

“...I… I can’t…”

No. Kaiba was too embarrassed. He couldn’t answer. He couldn’t even look him in the eye.

It was all new and intense and overwhelming.

 

And good.

Very, very good.

 

“Tell me, Seto… was it… something like this?”

Kaiba frowned for a second and opened his mouth to ask what he meant, when in the next moment a heavy shiver shot through his body.

 

Something was touching him.

Right between his legs.

 

Staring at Yami with eyes widened in shock, Kaiba whimpered.

 

He could feel the smaller man moving his bare foot around his clothed, already semi-hard dick.

Kaiba swore he could have cum right in this moment.

 

A little moan escaped his lips before Yami pressed his toe against his balls.

“Shhh. Easy, handsome. People are already looking.”

 

Kaiba’s mind went dizzy. He didn’t care about other people looking.

He couldn’t even think about that.

All he saw was Yami’s deep, dark eyes sparkling with lust.

And he got lost in them.

 

Trying his best to suppress another moan, the CEO leaned forwards.

“F-Fuck!” He hissed, feeling his toes curl.

 

Never had he ever imagined that something like this would happen.

But here he was. Sitting in this fancy restaurant with Yami’s foot rubbing his penis.

The pure thought almost made him fall unconscious.

 

“Seto. Language.” Yami whispered, his voice hoarse, shaking his head dramatically.

Kaiba groaned.

He couldn’t.

It was too much.

 

Grabbing Yami’s foot under the table, he stared at the other man with pleading eyes.

Yami nodded slightly.

 

In the next moment, the personal trainer gave the table a push, just to watch the glass of water in front of Kaiba tip over. The CEO hissed when the water landed on his lap, pouring over his pants and dripping from his crotch.

His erection was almost immediately gone.

 

“Bathroom.” Yami demanded.

Kaiba swallowed dryly, before he got up and stumbled to the toilets, watched by the confused guests around him.

Yami followed him slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to venom_for_free for editing! Love you!!!


End file.
